


First Dance

by ToastedOcelot



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: AU, Aretha Franklin - Freeform, Cute, Endgame, F/F, Fire, Fluff, Old soul Nicole, Slow Dancing, Sweet, Wayhaught - Freeform, otp, record player, records, soul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 22:59:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18787987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToastedOcelot/pseuds/ToastedOcelot
Summary: An AU about Nicole and Waverly's first proper interaction with each other. Prepare for some fluff and cute feelings.





	First Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys sorry for being absent for so long. Thought I'd try and dive back into writing with a small piece.  
> Please give me feedback and suggest some prompts for more Wayhaught!

Nicole was filling in paperwork. Seriously tedious paperwork, about a local robbery and some stolen bikes. She finished a sentence and looked up to see Waverly Earp pass by her door. Somehow even though the sky was grey outside Waverly seemed to eternally glow as she passed through the dingy corridor. She smiled at Nicole and carried two coffee cups and a box of doughnuts into the office where Dolls and Wynonna worked.  
Nicole caught herself smiling back, shook her head and continued her work. Something about Waverly seemed different to her sister Wynonna. Wynonna could be loud and abrasive, where Waverly was slightly more reserved. 

 

***  
The day crawled by and Nicole finished her work and headed back to her appartment with Calamity Jane 20 minutes drive from the Precinct.  
She flopped onto the couch and picked up Calamity Jane placing her on her stomach  
'Waverly Earp' she said rolling the name around her mouth, petting Calamity  
Meow she replied  
'I know Calamity she really is something' Nicole replied scratching Calamity behind the ears  
'C'mon girl lets get some food' she said moving off the couch to raid the fridge

***  
Nicole climbed into bed with Calamity Jane curled up by her feet already purring and content with food. Her body was tired from a day stuck to the desk but her mind was whirring. Waverly's face kept flashing into her mind, that gorgeous smile and those deep brown eyes. Man she hadn't had a proper crush in a while.  
Calamity Jane started snoring, which made Nicole chuckle, would there be enough space in this bed for three? Ok no need to get ahead of yourself she chastised.  
She fell into a deep sleep with dreams of Waverly Earp and her perfect smile, and hair and that ass...  
She woke at 6:30am and made some coffee to spark some life into her zombie-state. She couldn't tell if it was the lack of sleep but something emboldened her to try and push things with Waverly a bit that day, it was a Friday and at least if her actions were rebuffed she had the weekend to recover.

***  
Nicole arrived at the Precinct in a flurry of snow, she took off her beanie hat and shook the snow from the ends of her hair. Just as she moved away from the door Waverly Earp also arrived wearing the largest leopard-print winter coat. She had snowflakes on her nose and shoulders.  
'Here let me get that' said a cocky Nicole brushing them off her nose  
Waverly blushed slightly at the contact.  
'Oh um thanks'  
'Just doing my job' replied Nicole giving her a mock salute and instantly cringing inside  
Waverly smiled and walked past her down the corridor removing her coat, and Nicole's eyes couldn't help but wander down to her perfect ass...  
'Watch out red, coming through' shouted Wynonna, a coffee in one hand, she shot a finger gun at Nicole as she passed by, imitating the noise as well. Nicole smiled back and headed towards her desk, mentally urging herself to be cooler when she next saw Waverly.

***  
She had a file open on her computer but wasn't really paying it any attention. Instead her eyes were fixed on the doorway should a certain someone pass by, and she was lightly tapping her nails on the mousepad.  
She wasn't making it up, the possible spark between herself and Waverly. Waverly was friendly to everyone, she smiled at the right moments and was generally charming. But Nicole felt a particular pull whenever she saw Waverly, like she was drawn to her.  
Waverly's demeanour had changed over the past few days and a rumour floated around the precinct that she had broken up with her ass-hat of a boyfriend Champ Hardy. Somehow her mood had lightened even more and Nicole would swear that she was giving her more glances.

***  
The door on the opposite side of the corridor opened and Waverly came through the precinct making a beeline for Nicole's desk. She wore a pouty expression.  
'What's up' Nicole asked eager to spend time with Waverly  
'Wynonna was supposed to come with me to Shorty's tonight, but she's blown me off for Doc'  
Waverly perched on Nicole's desk, crossing her legs  
'Hey why don't you show me around Waverly' suggested Nicole turning to face Waverly in her chair  
Waverly's face instantly lit up  
'That's a great idea, although I don't think I want to go to Shorty's, that's Champ's usual haunt and I can't be bothered having any kind of interaction with him tonight'.  
A sudden thought popped into Nicole's brain  
'Why don't you come round to mine, I have a few beers in the fridge and you could tell me about this town I've moved to'. She let the sentence hang in the air. A beat passed and Nicole's mind began to panic slightly, was she being too forward, maybe Waverly would reject her. It was just drinks right?  
'Sure why not' replied Waverly cheerily, she hopped off the desk, meet you after work. Oh actually I might pop out for snacks quickly before the end of the day.  
'Sure' chuckled Nicole

***  
They clocked off at 6pm after a surprisingly quiet end of the day. In fact it was almost like the universe was allowing some breathing space, or something pretentious Nicole chuckled to herself.  
'Hey there, ou ready to go?' said Waverly appearing in the doorway with a grocery bag of snacks  
'Yeah sure' said Nicole grabbing her keys

***  
They parked outside Nicole's appartment but the steps up to the front door were icy and Waverly slipped missing her step and falling into Nicole behind her.  
'Woah there' said Nicole catching her and steadying her on her feet  
Waverly giggled and managed to shuffle up to the door. Nicole smiled retrieving her keys from her pocket and opening the door.  
'I love your place Nicole, its very you' Waverly said glancing around as she prized off her boots and hung up her fluffy coat  
'What does that mean' Nicole said wrinkling her nose  
'Oh I don't know, i just suites you thats all, nothing bad I promise' Waverly said turning to flash a perfect smile. Nicole smiled back and they moved into the living room. Nicole's apartment was open-plan downstairs with a kicthen at the back and a door leading to decent sized garden with a swing at the bottom. The living room had wooden panneling on the walls and a small hearth for lighting a fire. There was a coffee table om the middle which held a couple of music magazines.  
'Hey do you want a beer' said Nicole drifting into the kitchen  
'Yes please, I'll get the snacks out' said Waverly putting the bag on the coffee table  
She saw the magazines and had a quick glance, jazz and soul read the top one. Totally not what she was expecting. She looked back up to see Nicole returning with two open beers in her hands  
'What do you fancy watching then' Nicole said flicking the tv on and opening Netflix

They decided on a comedy with Sandra Bullock and settled down next to each other on the couch sipping beers and eating crisps. Nicole lit the fire in the hearth to keep them warm.

***  
'Ah man I need to pee' said a slightly tipsy Nicole  
'I'll pause it for you' replied Waverly jumping up to grab the remote  
She grabbed her beer and sipped it as she swayed around the room taking in Nicole's decorations. Then out of the corner of her eye she saw a record player and some old records stacked to the side of it. Waverly thumbed through the collection, selecting an old classic before putting it on  
'Ah Aretha Franklin, an excellent choice' said Nicole re-entering the room and swaying slightly to the tune  
Waverly grabbed her beer and joined in  
Then Respect began playing  
'Ooh I love this one' shouted Waverly starting to jump around and sway her hips to the beat  
'Hey come here Nicole' she said putting her beer down and grabbing Nicole by the hand. Nicole obliged swaying along too, beer in the other.  
'Nicole come here' she said putting Nicole's beer down as well and taking her other hand. They swayed together, eyes met and a blush crept up their faces which could have been from the fire.  
'I am so glad I've broken up with Champ' blurted Waverly, her head leaning back and her eyes closed slightly.  
Nicole grinned unintentionally and tried to hide it when Waverly looked back up but Waverly caught sight of her grin  
'Hey why are you grinning' said Waverly  
'Nothing' replied Nicole looking down and smiling  
'What' said Waverly shaking Nicole's shoulder  
'I, its just nice to see you smiling' said Nicole suddenly braver after the beer, she was shocked by her own admission and looked up sheepishly. But Waverly was just smiling back.  
'Nicole, you're pretty cool, I feel really comfortable around you' smiled Waverly  
Another song started, a slower ballad with the beautiful gravely tones of Aretha. Waverly pulled Nicole to the fire and gently placed her hands on her waist. Nicole's breath hitched in her throat and she continued gently swaying edging slightly closer to Waverly, and placing her hands on Waverly's back. Then Nicole moved her hands up to the sides of Waverly's face brushing a stray piece of hair out of her face.  
Waverly's breath caught in her throat and her lips were suddenly dry. She looked up at Nicole who was beaming back at her. Nicole edged her face closer and brushed her nose against Waverly's. They kissed softly.


End file.
